Blessings in the War
by PsychoProxy
Summary: What's this? Allen has found a small, five year-old after defeating some Akuma in a small, German country. Being the softy he is, he took the child with him, but his lovers did not seem to approve of a child taking away their Moyashi's attention...Set after Ark events in the new H.Q with new General Allen Walker.


**Hey everyone! It's Yoko here with a new Fic! I want to sincerely apologize for not updating** _The Youngest General?_**. I had a chapter written up, but my computer shut down and I lost the entire chapter. Not only that, but I had many exams and issues to work out throughout these few months, but now Summer has officially started! SO now I am back in the game with a new Fic called **_Blessings In The War_**. I will update and post new stories/chapters. Thank you for those who are patiently waiting for a new update, and I hope you enjoy this plotless Fic!**

* * *

Fire burned away at many buildings after the sudden appearance of Akuma in the area. Of course, the white-haired General, Allen Walker, was sent out to take care of the problem and see if there really was Innocence here. Sadly, after defeating the last 3rd level Akuma, Allen did not find any Innocence at all, only tales to scare off children and tourists to this small, German town.

"Crown Clown, deactivate." Allen spoke softly, his white Innocence going back in to his body and his sword taking the form of his left arm once again. Allen sighed and watched with slightly saddened eyes as a few buildings collapsed after the Akuma attack, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for not being here on time to prevent it.

He walked in to an abandoned alleyway where he had beaten some Akuma, and opened a gate for the Ark back to HQ. One boot-clad foot stepped in to the bright, white gate before a piercing cry rung through his sensitive ears. The General snapped his head back, ready to activate his Innocence in case of a stray Akuma, but all he saw further in to the alley, was a small boy hunched over the dead body of his supposed mother. A growing pool of blood was growing under the woman and child, seeming to have been hit with the debris from the earlier fight. The child seemed to beg his mother to come back and wake up, his hair and body filthy and in need of a good bath.

Allen couldn't help but feel for this child. He too had lost his father in a similar way, and he slowly crouched behind the child. His eye had not reacted, so the child was still human, luckily without the Earl showing up to claim the boy with false hope. A gloved had gently laid on top of the child's shoulder. The small boy jerked up and tried to run away at the sight of Allen, not making it too far after tripping over his mother's body.

"Hey now..Don't worry...I'm here to help you." Allen gently spoke to the boy, a true, warm smile on his lips as he brushed a few of his bangs away from his eyes. The small child looked up at him and immediately jumped in to his arms, convinced by the caring look in the General's eyes. He had also seen the teen battle those scary monsters with a strange weapon, and he looked almost like a clown in that white cloak.

"Now, do you have a name little one?" Allen asked quietly as he stood and stepped in to the open Ark gate. The white streets and buildings made the tiny child cling on to Allen, hiding his face in the General's gold and black uniform. "M-My name i-is..W-William," William looked up with bright green eyes at the white-haired boy who carried him in to a Tech-filled area. William gripped Allen's uniform, wiping his tears away as he stared in awe at everything in the Science Division.

Allen smiled and waved at the scientists greeting him, lightly bouncing William as he made his way to the public baths for a good bath with William, since the small child was very dirty. Despite the dirt, he could wash his clothes and get Johnny to make him some new clothing if possible. "Alright. We're going to take a bath okay?""O-Okay Daddy!" William smiled brightly at the blushing General, hugging his neck as Allen set him down by the benches to undress him.

Luckily the baths were empty for now, and Allen let a relieved sigh out at this. "D-Daddy?!" Allen questioned with wide eyes and a blushing face. He never saw himself as a father to anyone. When William simply giggled and started pulling off his small boots, Allen sighed and smiled softly. After removing his uniform and hanging it over the bench along with William's dirty clothes, the white-haired boy sat down on one of the stools and placed another in front of him. William sat on it, smiling and closing his eyes while Allen poured a bowl of water over his short hair. After a good wash and rinse, William's hair returned to it's natural light brown shade.

Allen quickly washed himself, brushing his fingers over the visible hickeys on his collarbone from his lovers. He huffed loudly, remembering about telling them to now mark him so close to his neck. His second Innocence was very sensitive when aroused, and it caused some issues when having sex with his two lovers. They always left him on the brink of orgasm.

With a quick shake of his head Allen quickly finished washing himself and lead William to the shallow end of the springs to soak in, letting William sit in his lap to not go under the water. "Am I going to live with you now Daddy?" William questioned softly, leaning on Allen's chest and gripping the slightly curly locks of Allen's now-clean hair. He was growing it out, and now it reached his shoulder blades when out of the ponytail he kept it in at the base of his neck.

"I assume so William. Now, just beware that I am a General, so I might be gone for a wh-" Allen's answer was cut short when he heard the doors to the baths open, seeing long, midnight blue hair and short, red hair. He sighed and leaned back against the slick rocks with William dozing off in his lap.

"Oi Moyashi-chan! You're back!"

"H-Hey Lavi. I guess so huh? What about you and BaKanda? How long since you guys got back?"

"Che..Moyashi."

"My name's Allen BaKanda! A-L-L-E-N!"

The white-haired teen rolled his eyes, tensing when William shifted in his lap, but he gently bounced him, catching both of the older teen's attention. Lavi's eye widened and he quickly ran up to the edge of the springs. Kanda followed suit, but walked and held a surprised look on his face rather than his normally annoyed scowl on his face.

"W-Whaa Moyashi-chan! When did ya get a kid?!"

"Shut it Lavi!"Allen spoke angrily, but calmed when William opened his eyes, a shade lighter than Lavi's forest green's. "Daddy..?" William looked up at Allen and nuzzled in to his neck again, yawning and looking at the taller boy's with his hazy eyes.

"I found him after the Akuma attack back in Germany..His mother got killed by debris so I took him with me. I see some of me in him in a way." Allen smiled at William and looked up at his two lovers, squeaking when he saw Lavi and Kanda undressing to get in the baths. The General looked away, but couldn't help but glance at their beautifully sculpted bodies, especially their cocks when his eyes trailed lower. Lavi was shorter than Kanda, but he made up for it in girth, and Kanda was longer than Lavi, yet a bit thinner.

"Daddy? Is that Papa and Father?" William noticed how Allen looked at them, and he knew his Daddy was in love with these two guys. Allen softly nodded as Lavi sat on his right and Kanda on his left. William noticed and sat up, smiling brightly at the two new people.

"Hey there buddy! Name's Lavi! And that's Yuu-Chan!"

"Don't fuckin' call me that!" Kanda glared at the red-head, and his look softened as Allen glared at him for using cursing, turning back and taking his hands off of William's ears. Kanda knew he was in for some shit with the Moyashi, especially because of how Allen was around kids. The General relaxed and leaned back, letting William crawl on to Lavi's lap, where the redhead grinned and bounced him on his knee. "Almost as cute as the Moyashi!" Allen blushed at the comment, rosy red staining his cheeks before he closed his eyes. Kanda leaned over and gripped Allen's hip, gently molding his thin lips over Allen's plump ones as an apology. Silver eyes peeked open and watched Kanda, moaning softly as a slick tongue invaded his mouth. He almost got too in to it when he huffed in to the hot kiss, feeling William jump in to his lap with a giggle.

Lavi quickly kissed Allen and grinned as Allen blushed and stood up to leave, William hugging him with his tiny head on his shoulders. Allen nearly dropped William as a blooming pain rose in his well-shaped ass. He turned to see Lavi and Kanda relaxing on the rocks, but the hand prints on both of his cheeks betrayed their innocent position.

The cursed teen shook his head and dried off William before doing so to himself. He pulled his pants, boots, and coat on, leaving his shirt in a bin for laundry later. He kept Will in his coat, asking Bookman to borrow some clothing from him for the small child in his arms. Once he convinced Bookman to let him borrow his clothes, he took the clothes to his room, setting Will down on the floor.

Allen got Will dressed in some drawstring pants, flat shoes, and a Chinese-style shirt with a high scollar. "I love you Daddy!" William giggled and placed a kiss on Allen's cheek after jumping in to his lap. Allen had sat down after changing in to a pair of loose pants as well, blushing and chuckling when Will kissed him. "Daddy loves you too William.." He settled in to the covers and went to sleep with Will in his arms, exhausted from the day's events.

Maybe having a child to take care of wouldn't be too bad...

X-O-X-O


End file.
